Chili Bean
Chili Bean (tạm dịch: Đậu Ớt) là cây thứ hai lấy được ở Wild West trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Khi một zombie ăn nó, zombie đó sẽ bị đơ trong khoảng 1,5 giây trước khi bị tiêu diệt và thả ra một luồng khí ga có tác dụng gây choáng cho tất cả zombie phía sau nó trong khoảng 7,5 giây. Chili Bean và khí ga do nó tạo ra không có tác dụng với các zombie máy móc. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 50 DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Chili Beans deliver a crippling bout of gastrointestinal distress. Usage: on eaten Special: eating zombie is destroyed and releases stunning gas He's not blushing, he's trying to hold it in. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 50 SÁT THƯƠNG: Cực mạnh TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Tiếp xúc KHÔI PHỤC: Khá chậm Đậu Ớt mang lại cơn rối loạn tiêu hóa bốc mùi cho zombie. Sử dụng: khi bị ăn Đặc biệt: zombie ăn phải sẽ bị tiêu diệt và xả khí ga gây choáng cho các zombie phía sau Không phải anh ấy ngượng đâu, chỉ là anh đang cố nhịn thôi. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Chili Bean sẽ tạo ra ba bản sao của nó lên ba ô ngẫu nhiên trên bãi trồng. Trang phục Tạo thêm một bản sao nữa, tổng cộng là bốn. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Chili Bean là một cây rất hữu dụng lúc mở đầu màn chơi để loại bỏ một số zombie mạnh đơn lẻ như Buckethead Zombie, Kight Zombie và Poncho Zombie, hoặc trong một vài trường hợp khi chúng xuất hiện ở những đợt tấn công bất ngờ hay đang chuẩn bị gây hại đến cây cần bảo vệ. Ngoài ra, nó còn có khả năng tạo khí ga gây choáng, giúp người chơi tạm thời giảm bớt được áp lực trên một hàng, ví dụ như trong trường hợp một Knight Zombie ăn Chili Bean, sau đó thải ga làm đơ Zombie King phía sau nó. Nếu người chơi sử dụng Plant Food lên các cây Chili Bean trên các Ô Sức Mạnh hoặc dùng Tile Turnip, thì bãi trồng sẽ nhanh chóng tràn ngập Chili Bean, giúp họ không phải mất công trồng nhiều mà vẫn có hiệu quả cao. Tuy vậy nó cũng có nhược điểm là phải để cho zombie ăn mới có tác dụng, cũng đồng nghĩa với việc một số loại zombie mạnh nhất trong game sẽ không chịu ảnh hưởng trực tiếp từ nó, vì chúng hoặc là không ăn cây (như Gargantuar), hoặc là miễn nhiễm với khí ga (như các zombie máy móc ở Far Future). Khi so với Potato Mine, nó có lợi thế hơn là không phải mất thời gian kích hoạt, nhưng Potato Mine lại rẻ hơn và có thể tiêu diệt cùng lúc nhiều đối tượng. Nếu muốn một lựa chọn thay thế, người chơi có thể sử dụng Stunion, mặc dù cây này không có tác dụng giết zombie mà chỉ có thể làm đơ một nhóm zombie trong phạm vi nhỏ. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Nếu không bị ăn, Chili Bean sẽ thỉnh thoảng tự "xả khí ga". Nếu làm vậy, nó cũng sẽ mất luôn trang phục mà nó đang mặc. * Chili Bean có thể hạ được Disco-tron 3000 trong bản Trung Quốc. * Khi một Seagull Zombie ăn Chili Bean, khí ga gây choáng sẽ phát ra từ đầu của zombie. * Trong bất kì màn nào mà có yêu cầu không được trồng lên đám nấm mốc của Crazy Dave, nếu người chơi cho Chili Bean Plant Food và một bản sao của nó vô tình phóng lên đám nấm mốc, thì màn đó vẫn có thể qua được bình thường. Điều này giúp tránh việc người chơi bị thua một cách không công bằng, và các cây tự nhân bản khác như Potato Mine cũng có điều tương tự. * Kể từ bản 2.1, Chili Bean không còn có thể khiến Pianist Zombie bị choáng nữa và cũng không thể giết nhiều zombie cùng lúc, nhưng Zombie Bull thì có thể chết ngay nếu ăn phải nó, mặc dù zombie này cũng là một zombie máy móc. * Nếu khí ga của Chili Bean gây choáng được cho mười zombie cùng lúc, người chơi sẽ đạt được thành tích "Magical Fruit". * Nếu một zombie ăn phải Chili Bean và bị làm đơ bởi bơ trước khi nó chết hẳn, thì zombie đó sẽ không chết nhưng vẫn sẽ thải ra khí ga. * Nếu chỉ còn có hai ô trống trở xuống trên bãi trồng, và người chơi cho Chili Bean Plant Food, nó sẽ tạo ra số bản sao phụ thuộc vào số ô trống. ** Nếu bãi trồng đã kín hết, thì Chili Bean sẽ tạo cử động như khi được cho Plant Food bình thường mà không tạo thêm bản sao. ** Điều này xảy ra tương tự với các cây tự nhân bản khác như Potato Mine. * Nếu một zombie đi theo hướng ngược quay ngược (do hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Sweet Potato hay Prospector Zombie sau khi pháo nổ hoặc zombie bị cắp bởi thằn lằn cánh pterodactyl) mà ăn phải Chili Bean, zombie đó sẽ xả khí ga về phía nhà người chơi. * Có một lỗi có thể xảy ra khi người chơi trồng Thyme Warp ngay trước khi một zombie bị chết do ăn phải Chili Bean, đó là zombie đó sau khi được đưa trở lại mép phải màn hình thì sẽ đứng yên mà không làm gì nữa. * Nếu một zombie bị choáng sau khi ăn Chili Bean rồi bị đẩy trở lại bởi Primal Peashooter, zombie đó sẽ tiếp tục đi tiếp một đoạn rồi mới xả khí ga và chết. * Chili Bean hiện đang giữ kỉ lục là cây có ghi chú trong Almanac ngắn nhất, chỉ với chín từ (hoặc 45 chữ). * Có một lỗi thỉnh thoảng xảy ra, đó là khi Jetpack Zombie có thể ăn được Chili Bean, mặc dù bình thường zombie này sẽ bay qua nó mà không ăn. Xem thêm * Magical Fruit * Shadow-shroom Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Wild West Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Wild West Thể_loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng Thể_loại:Cây gây choáng Thể_loại:Cây tự nhân bản Thể_loại:Use Your Brainz EDU Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần